Alexis Walker
by midnight wildfire
Summary: meet Alexis. Sister to Allen walker an exorcist for the black order. she is an average exorcist, but with one difference, she can sense the emotions of the souls inside the akuma. how does this affect her? and how does one noah of pleasure fit into all of this?


disclaimer : i dont own this. that should be obvious.

* * *

There was one thing you learnt when you lived with General cross.

To, him, nothing was sacred. Even the church. which considering his job as an exorcist, seems slightly suspiscious.

He gambled, he drank, he slept with any woman under the sun and he smoked a solid 7 packs of cigarrettes a day. of the cheap and nasty kind. he left hotel bills unpaid and vanished when the debt collectors showed up. leaving the two parentless twin 'runts' he had picked up along the way to pay the debt through any means nessecary. causing the 12 year olds to become expert card sharks.

no, nothing was sacred at all. nothing was sacred when he picked them up at the age of 11 from their adoptive fathers grave.

nothing was sacred when he forced them to take care of a man eating plant.

nothing was sacred when he decided that for training, he would not tell them a single thing nor give them anything to defend themselves with other than the innocence they knew not yet how to use when he threw them into hordes of oncoming akuma.

So for Allen and Alexis walker, being abandoned in india was a well earned reprieve. even being threatened by Kanda at the entrance to the black order was a relief. the relief that finally, someone else was aimimng a threatening weapon at them. even if it was due to the supervisors stupidity.

they had since learned that this stupidity could both be used for good and for bad. good when investigating dangerous matters. bad when inventing terrifyiing inventions such as Komlin one through seven and god knows how many more.

there was even a time where, fearing for her own life, Alexis was dragged five flights of stairs to the very back of the science department whilst her brother was dragged to an ajoining room, in which she was questioned by an intense looking Komui Lee. his younger sister sporting a frustrated smile behind him, as it turned into an interregation on whether Allen had any romantic designs on Lenalee.

and when informed he was gay, proceded to ask if he was a possible target.

nothing at the order was ever quiet. there was only one time this occurred. the death of a comrade in arms as it were, be it finder, scientist or exorcist. the entire compound would be deathly silent for days.  
luckily that didnt happen very often.

Jerry always gave them a mountain each. being parasitic types, their appetite was forever unending like a black hole.

Lenalee always made sure to drop by their rooms respectively with cups of their favorite hot beverage and some cookies to discuss their latest mission.

Lavi would always play card games with them even though he knew he would lose, whilst making passes at Alexis and spinning jokes about Allen.

Kanda could always be trusted to anger Allen and refer to him as moyashi, whereas he would sit silently by Alexis as if they had been friends for life.

it was all as regular as clockwork.

About once a week, Lebraska had their attention as she probed their synchronisation with the innocence. it baffled her the way the innocence was implanted in our bodies. as twins, and being in the womb at the same time the innocence had appeared, it had split into two equal sized pieces and gone into their bodies seperately. Allens the back of his left hand, Alexis the back of the right. what really confused her was that the synch ratings never dropped below 95%, which by scientific investigation should have been impossible. as each piece of innocence should only be able to reach a 50% synch rate at the most.

they were two halves of the same inocence. two crown clowns. His white as the first fallen snow, hers black as a ravens wing. both masks glistening as they dance their macabre number in battle on the akuma. it was truly a sight to behold, and the reson they often went only with each other on missions. with perfect teamwork already in play, why involve another exorcist?

however identical they were to begin with though, the curse put upon them by mana affected them differently. previously, both had roughly shoulder length red-brown hair. now, each was the colour of their individual crown clown. and whilst the cursemark covered his left eye, it twined itself around the base of her neck in the pattern of thorny vines. Which were not thorns in reality, but lots of little stars.

Think of echo location, or sonar. when Allen's eye reacted, he saw the akuma and their souls.

When hers reacted. she could detect them within a hundred mile radius. But the worst part of her particular curse was that she could feel the akuma's feelings. the souls trapped in lovers, wifes, husbands, mothers, fathers and children.

They were devastated both at what they had become and what their loved ones had done to have them again.

This, in turn, hardened her heart. Only Allen, as her twin, could see the real her. Could break through to it.

And that, is how this story started...

* * *

sorry for the extremely long intro xD

**_Midnight Wildfire_**


End file.
